triptychfandomcom-20200213-history
Dendra Zanter
|bg-color = |intro = |first = |aka = |symbol = |title = Sage of Space |age = 10 Sweeps (21.6 Years) |screenname = lysergicNexus |client = Trollian |style = uses proper punctuation but no capitalization except for L's, which are aLways capitaLized. Replaces C with 'Replaces T with '†' |zodiac = |specibus = Malletkind Katanakind |modus = Tetris |relations = [[Foxsprite] - Lusus Canatalavia - Other Side (deceased) Verati Noboro - Matesprit Todd Verantas - Moirail Miisha, Shizun - Auspistice? Armaat Lakshi - Kismesis? |home = 90 Hiveblock 47A, West Alternian Coast, Alternia |planet = Land of Aurora and Rhythm |like = Grubstep, really bad kung-fu movies, video games, learning things |hate = Dishonesty, the unknown, being proved wrong |music = }} Dendra Zanter is one of the trolls in the Triptych session. Her Trollian username is , and her symbol is a 90 degree angle. Her horns match this, each of them being bent forward at a right angle and ending in a spherical nub, almost similar in appearance to insect antennae. Dendra's typing quirk also reflects this, making specific letters look more right-angular, such as always capitalizing the letter L, replacing C's with an opening square bracket ( [ ) and replacing T's with a cross symbol ( † ). Her emoticons are also made to appear square whenever possible ( :], :[ ). Dendra's first name originates from dendrite, one of several branches of the brain cell that takes signals from other brain cells and passes them into the cell body. Her last name is loosely based off of the board game Zathura which transported two children into the depths of space, also fitting in with her role as Sage of Space. Biography Dendra used to live in a densely populated area of the West Alternian Coast, in a small hive with her lusus. She made a living off of selling thinkpan-alternating substances to various clients who lived in the area. There was the occasional overlapping of turf with Armaat Lakshi, but their respective businesses seemed to result in a sort of symbiosis, each one benefiting in part from the other. The fact that she was even able to produce these substances was in part due to her blood's psychoactive properties. One drop of it, combined with a small amount of sopor slime and packed into a capsule, would act as a mild hallucinogen for the user, and would last for several hours. The properties of her blood are due to being the latest in what was known as the Pale Blue Bloodline, which also included her ancestor. This bloodline is said to produce architects who were known to build spectacular buildings on Alternia, utilizing the mind-expanding properties of their blood. Her troll power, though not often used, is related to her blood's properties, which enable her to alter the perception of trolls with lower blood than hers. Dendra's fetch modus, a Tetris application on her phone, is simple in nature, but can be difficult to use if the user isn't familiar with the game. Inserting an item is as simple as naming which slot it goes in, from 1 to 20. Retrieving an item requires clearing a line at a given row, with 1 as the lowest row and 20 at the highest row. For more efficiency, Dendra cranked up the difficulty to a ridiculous degree. Since she has used this fetch modus for a long time, she's used to it, but it also doubles as an added security measure as long as the thief isn't skilled enough to retrieve an item. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists